Konoha City
by FlazeD
Summary: Naruto vive en Konoha es un niño huérfano que tuvo que vivir en las calles desde muy pequeño después de la muerte misteriosa de su padre Kurama, tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir en las frías calles de Konoha volviéndose un delincuente pero decide centrarse en sus estudios porque está cansado de esa vida así que decide entrar al instituto Seirin donde se encuentra con viejos conocidos


Konoha City

Inspirado en el fanfic: Fire Dragon's School Harem de Kript, Pero con Naruto porque no se me parece que puede ser interesante y obvio no va a ser igual voy a hacerlo ver que tal avanza la historia tengo un par de ideas.

 **IMPORTANTE: SI ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR HACER LEMON SE AGRADECERIA, TAMBIEN ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA ASI QUE SI ME PUEDEN AYUDAR CON MIS ERROR LO AGRADESERIA MUCHISMO**

Va a ser un harem para ver que tal manejo las relaciones entre personajes, además va a ver peleas pero no como las de naruto normal sino más como peleas callejeras y así.

-Voy a llegar tarde- = hablar

¡Voy a Llegar Tarde! = gritar

" _Voy a llegar tarde"_ = pensamiento/pensamientos

*sonido* = sonidos

Cinco sujetos de gorras negras con un símbolo de una nube roja en ellas siguen a un chico rubio por un callejón, otros cinco con la misma gorra le bloquean la salida del callejón ahí mismo en medio de ellos sale otro pero este tiene el pelo verde y su piel es muy pálida.

-así es como saludas a un viejo amigo Zetsu? - dijo el chico rubio al hombre de pelo verde, al mismo tiempo todos los hombres rodearon al rubio.

-por supuesto Naruto porque no nos divertimos un poco, como en los viejos tiempos?- zetsu dijo con una sonrisa que incomodo bastante al rubio, en ese instante, todos se precipitaron a él.

En ese momento naruto golpeó a uno de los sujetos dándole de lleno en la cara y haciéndole retroceder. casi al instante dos hombres se movieron rápidamente hacia él, para golpearlo por la espalda pero alcanza a esquivar a su izquierda lanzando una patada a uno de ellos y le da en la cara, este cae inconsciente acto seguido naruto cambia de pie de apoyo dejando así el derecho como apoyo mientras el izquierdo golpea a un sujeto que se acercaba por su izquierda dejando así a 2 hombres inconscientes en un par de segundo esto hace que muchos de ellos duden, dándole la oportunidad de saltar por encima de dos hombres agarrar sus cabezas y hacerlas golpear entre si. Dejándolos aturdidos por el impacto, naruto aterriza se agacha y los patea haciéndoles caer, ahí fue cuando zetsu decidió actuar acercándose rápidamente a su viejo amigo mientras estaba distraído dejando fuera de combate a los dos hombres en el piso, dándole un puño en la cara con mucha fuerza rompiéndole la nariz del impacto en eso los sujetos todavía sorprendidos por la fuerza de naruto se llenan de valor por la demostración de su líder y lo atacan todos al tiempo.

Por otro lado fuera del callejón una mujer con el pelo negro, pasaba cerca del lugar y empieza a escuchar mucho ruido viniendo del callejón entonces decide acercarse a ver qué está pasando sin embargo se encuentra con un chico rubio peleando con seis sujetos bastante músculos a excepción de uno, el cual era el que estaba menos golpeado en comparación con el chico y sus compañeros, se sorprendió muchísimo, cuando vio que el rubio llevaba el uniforme de la escuela donde ella dictaba clases pero era la primera vez que lo veía así que dedujo que era uno de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaban hoy entonces decidió actuar.

-¡Que Están Haciéndole a ese Pobre Muchacho! - ella grito, ahí fue cuando todos se detuvieron para ver de dónde provenía la voz que los detuvo era una hermosa mujer a los ojos de todos, ella por el contrario le resultaban repulsivos casi todos ellos hasta que sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con naruto, ella se quedó viendo esos profundos ojos azules casi como si la hipnotizaran hasta que empezó a ver el resto de él. su cabello rubio que brillaba con el sol que podía llegar al callejón y esas cicatrices que de lejos parecían marcas a ella le resultaron lindas además de su cuerpo que debajo del uniforme parecía bien constituido, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ella aparto su mirada y miro a su izquierda para intentar ocultar su rubor _"pero que estoy pensado, el no solo es menor que yo sino que es un estudiante de mi escuela, además estoy saliendo con asuma-kun, este chico solo me parece lindo"_ ella está sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras naruto no podía dejar pensar en lo linda que se veía en blusa roja y falda blanca que parecía echa de vendajes además de que el sonrojo en su cara combinaba bastante bien con sus ojos de color carmesí _"quien dijo que los ángeles no existe, yo tengo uno frente a mis ojos_ " fue el pensamiento de naruto. Ahí fue cuando vio el reloj de su mano y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a su primer día de escuela, entonces salto por encima de sus contrincantes y empezó corre hacia la mujer, la tomo de la mano y dijo.

-vamos, Hime-Chan no tenemos tiempo que perder con estos idiotas- ella se sonrojó por las acciones del chico. Después de haberlos perdido, naruto miró a la pelinegra y dijo.

\- bueno Hime-Chan aquí nos separamos - ella después recuperar el aliento respondió.

– no lo creo, los dos vamos a la secundaria de Konoha – esto sorprendió a naruto.

– Entonces porque no llevas el uniforme de la escuela – él dijo con una sonrisa que cautivo bastante a la pelinegra

– Yo soy la maestra de artes de la escuela – ella dijo con un leve sonrojo parece que naruto tiene una facilidad para hacer eso en ella.

– Quien diría que aceptaban profesores tan jóvenes – dijo el consiente que a las mujeres no se le debe preguntar la edad ni insinuarla.

– De hecho, tengo 29 años y trabajo en la escuela hace 5 años- el rubio sonrió y respondió.

– no sé qué tomas o comes pero eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi corta vida y más tierna que muchas jóvenes– ella se sorprendió no de lo que dijo sino con la sinceridad con la que lo dijo, después que ella saliera de su aturdimiento por las palabras de naruto se acordó de la pregunta que estaba ronda en su mente.

– ¿porque ellos te estaban golpeando? – él respondió casi al instante.

– Ellos también recibieron bastante, y son conflictos entre viejos amigos – dijo sin parar de sonreír.

– pero porque no llamas a la poli… – no pudo decir más porque fue cortada por el rubio.

– bueno ya llegamos, si quieres saber más será en una cita, cuídate Hime-sensei – y el chico mientras desaparecía en el edificio de la escuela.

En un salón de la escuela una chica de pelo rosa y ojos color esmeralda.

– ¿oye cerda-chan escuchaste que hoy llega un chico nuevo a nuestra clase?- le pregunto a su amiga, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

– sí, ¿crees se será lindo frente-chan? – en ese momento entro su maestra una mujer de pelo rojizo que le llega casi hasta los tobillos con un mecho que tapa uno de sus ojos dejan a la vista su hermoso ojo izquierdo de color esmeralda y un vestido azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas, además de la bata blanca típica que los profesores usan.

–bueno, como ya deben saber tenemos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase así que sean amables con el – dijo ella, momentos después entro naruto.

– hola, soy Naruto Fukui muchos gusto a todos – dijo con una sonrisa que genero un rubor en la mayoría de las chicas en la habitación, incluida la profesora, después de la sorpresa inicial ella hablo.

– mucho gusto naruto, soy Mei Terumi y porque estas tan golpeado? – Dijo ella, el solo se rasco la cabeza por la vergüenza mientras seguía sonriendo.

– A esto es culpa de unos idiotas que querían robarme – dijo, ahí fue cuando un chico raro de cejas muy abundante y cabello de hongo grito.

– ¡Yosh, las llamas de la juventud de naruto-san siguen igual de encendidas! – Esto genero una gota en la frente de todos.

– veo que sigues siendo igual de animado he lee – dijo naruto acercándose y abrazando a su amigo.

– bueno, naruto tu asiento es ese, al lado de hinata – dijo señalando a un chica de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, unos mechones que enmarcaban su rostros y unos ojos color lavanda, la cual se sonrojo un poco ante la mirada del rubio. El siguió las indicaciones y se sentó, las horas pasaron hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo donde naruto decidió ir a la azote a descansar un poco y comer.

En la azotea se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños, ella estaba de espalda y no había notado la presencia del rubio, él sabía que era una chica de su clase porque cuando la vio le pareció muy linda y atractiva, de pronto ella se dio la vuelta y dijo.

– sabes ruto-kun nunca pensé que volvería a verte – naruto se quedó en shock viendo esos lindo ojos marrones y pensó _"no puede ser solo una persona me ha llamado así en toda mi vida"_ y ella volvió a hablar.

– No sabes cuánto te extrañe ruto-kun – las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse por los ojos de la chica, ella se lanza a los brazos de naruto y el la recibió pero ella se lanzó con tanto impulso que los dos cayeron, con ella en los brazos de naruto.

– no… sabes… cuanto te extraño desde el día en que desapareciste… pensé… pensé que habías… - dijo mientras lloraba en el pecho de naruto, el solo le acariciaba la cabeza y dijo.

– lo sé, pero después de lo que le paso a papa… yo no quería que nada te pasara, ni a ti ni a los demás – lo dijo con una voz bastante quebrada, ella lo escucho y solo se aferró más a él.

– pero, porque ahora decides aparecer – dijo todavía con un poco de dolor en su voz mientras levantaba la cara para verlo, el solo sonrió.

– Porque ya puedo enfrentarlo, a él y todo el que se atreva a lastimarte – ella se sonrojo y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de naruto " _no puedo creer lo guapo que se ha vuelto, siempre fue lindo pero ahora es un bombón, no puedo dejar que alguna de esas perras me lo quite"_ el solo podía admirar lo adorable que era.

– ruto-kun, el sábado vamos a tener una cita - dijo ella con determinación y eso a él solo le hiso reír.

– tan directa como siempre he ten-chan, está bien el sábado tendremos una cita – ella sonrió con un gran resplandor en sus ojos, después de se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras almorzaban.

– y como a esta Gai-sensei – dijo el rubio mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

– cuando desapareciste busco por todo lado diciendo que no dejaría que tus llamas de juventud se extinguieran, después como no encontró nada estuvo deprimido por todo un mes hasta que un amigo de tu padre le dijo que estabas bien viviendo en el extranjero pero yo nunca le creí– en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que naruto estaba apretando tan fuerte que del sándwich que del cual solo quedaban unos pequeños trozos.

– sabes cómo se llamaba o como lucia– ella se preocupa por la reacción de naruto y podía ya intuir lo que significaba.

– veamos… tenía el pelo plateado y una máscara que le cubría un ojo y la boca – esto hiso que el enojo de naruto solo aumentaba pero en ese momento sonó la campa.

– bueno, vamos no queremos llegar tarde a clases – dijo naruto como si nada hubiera pasado, ella asintió todavía preocupada por él.

En el salón todos estaban en sus asientos conversando, naruto ya estaba un poco más tranquilo y decido por fin hablar con la chica de cabello azul.

– Entonces ya no saludas a tus amigos Hina-chan – la chica se quedó en shock un sonrojo " _no puedo creer que todavía me recuerde"_ pensó ella con un sonrojo más que notable.

– Eto… yo pensé que no te acordabas de mi… después de todos estos años – dijo jugando con sus dedos un poco avergonzada, naruto solo sonrió.

– y después de todos estos años sigues siento igual de tímida pero el doble de linda – hinata solo pudo sonrojarse aún más, mientras una chica de cabello castaño miraba la escena con enojo pensando como asesinar a la pobre peli azul _"tranquila hinata es tu amiga no creo que vaya a quitarte a naruto es solo un encuentro entre dos viejos amigos"_ al mismo tiempo la chica en cuestión.

– eto… naruto… tú tienes…algo que…hacer… este domingo? – pregunto hinata con una vergüenza más que notable, las personas que escucharon la preguntan estaban más que sorprendidas porque ella nunca aceptaba las invitaciones que le hacían los muchos chicos que intentaban conquistarla y ahí estaba preguntándole al chico nuevo, lo que genero mucha envidia en muchos de los varones de la clase y muchos pero muchos celos por parte de la chicas.

– por supuesto Hina-chan que clase de hombre seria si no aceptara la petición de una hermosa chica – en ese momento la cara del hinata estaba al rojo vivo por los cumplidos del rubio, tenten que miraba la escena desde lejos solo pudo pensar una cosa _"que hija de p…"_ pero fue cortada por una mujer de piel muy pálida, con el pelo de color negro que le llega hasta la cintura y unos ojos color ámbar, lleva un vestido gris abierto en v que llega a la mitad de los pechos mostrando un poco de escote y una falda que va desde el abdomen hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, además de la bata.

– Bueno como tenemos un nuevo estudiante me voy a presentar, me llamo Amaya Hamasaki y soy maestra su maestra de biología –

(nota: orochimaru mujer porque no se la respuesta)

– Mucho gusto Amaya-sensei, soy Naruto Fukui y no sabía que en esta escuela solo aceptaran profesoras hermosas – esto hiso que todas las chicas tuvieran muchas ganas de hacer que sus profesoras desaparecieran, _"adulador"_ fue el pensamiento de todos los hombres.

– Gracias, pero no creo que alguien tan mayor sea del interés de alguien – dijo con una expresión bastante triste, _"es guapo, si lo manejo bien puedo hacerlo mi juguete"_ se lame los labiosmentalmente.

– Cualquier hombre estaría más que dispuesto a solo estar cerca de ti – dijo mientras sentía el aumento de celos de una castaña, _"ahora no solo tengo que estar pendiente de las estudiante sino también de las profesoras, naruto tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar"._

– sensei puede dejar de coquetear con el chico nuevo y empezar la clase – dijo ino y todos asintieron.

– ara, ara quien diría que se pondrían celosas pero está bien vamos a empezar la clase – dijo un poco avergonzada o eso creían todos, así pasaron las horas hasta el final de las clases, todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo de la escuela pero nuestro amigo rubio se dirigía hacia la enfermería por unas banditas para la cara y curar sus nudillos, cuando llego llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto después de varios intentos, decidió entrar pero para su sorpresa estaba una mujer bastante atractiva de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio, su pelo es largo hasta la cintura dividido, con un flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara, con el pelo recogido en dos coletas caídas y tiene un vestido verde con un cuello de barco, manga larga que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas bastante ajustado y la bata. _"definitivamente si es quien creo que es hice la mejor elección en volver a Konoha"_ fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

– sí, Dan sé que tienes que trabajar pero lo que no puedo creer es que tengas que quedarte todo el fin de semana – naruto noto su frustraba así que creyó que lo mejor era permanecer callado.

– okey lo entiendo, pero por lo menos hoy vas a volver cierto? – pregunto un poco esperanzada.

– como que no vas a volver hasta el próximo lunes? – pregunto de nuevo con un notable tono de enojo.

– no me interesa dan, o vuelves hoy a casa o terminamos esta relación – lo dijo con una determinación tal que naruto siento pena por el hombre sino volvía.

– que no me interesa… dan…no te atrevas a colgarme…que hijo de puta – ella estaba tan frustrada y triste por cómo actuaba su esposo, hasta que noto a un chico rubio parado en la puerta.

– ¡Que quieres! – grito sacando toda la frustración que tenía en él, naruto se sorprendió tanto que casi dio un salto.

– y-yo e-esto lo siento no quería molestar solo venia por uno banditas pero ya me voy – dijo entre cortado por la sorpresa que se llevó de la mujer, mientras salía por la puerta.

– Espera –suspiro – yo lo siento por mi actitud es que tengo algunos problemas con mi esposo, ahora déjame curar tus heridas – naruto se detuvo y se aproximó a ella más tranquilo.

– sabes yo te entiendo un poco, cuando era un niño papa no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa pero eso no justifica que dejen a una bella dama esperad…Auch – ella estaba pasando alcohol por las heridas de sus nudillos.

– gracias pero no deberías decirle eso a otras mujeres que diría tu novia y cómo fue que te hiciste esto – dijo ya vendando los nudillos y pasando a mirar su cara.

– primero que nada no tengo novia, además de que no lo diría si no fuera cierto– sonríe – y segundo esto me lo hice peleando con unos ladrones – ella estaba pasando limpiado la un poco de sangre de la cara cuando vio las cicatrices en forma de bigotes _"pero como se hiso estas cicatrices, espero que no se lo hay auto infligido… viendo lo bien es bastante lindo"._

– estas seguro que fue una pelea y como te hiciste estas cicatrices? – ella ya estaba terminando con su cara.

– la verdad no fue en una pelea pero si quieres saber tienes que ganarte mi confianza, lo mismo con las cicatrices – con esto logro picar un poco en la curiosidad de ella.

– Terminamos, puedes volver siempre y cuando estés herido –dijo levantándose y guardando todo el material.

– muchas gracias y tranquila tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor, por cierto soy Naruto Fukui –dijo caminando de para atrás con los brazos en la cabeza.

– de nada naruto-san, yo soy Tsunade Senju y porque lo dices? –pregunto mientras él se recostaba en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa dijo.

– es porque voy a venir muy pero muy seguido, de hecho muy posiblemente nos veremos mañana, si es lo más probable conociéndolos, de todos modos nos vemos Tsunade-Hime – y con eso dicho desapareció de la vista de la rubia, _"que chico tan extraño, pero hiso que olvidara los problemas con dan, tal vez verlo todos los días no sea tan malo"._

Después de su agradable reunión con la linda enfermera naruto caminaba hacia su casa pero se encontró con alguien que no lo hacía muy feliz, después de un rato mirándose el uno al otro naruto hablo.

– Entonces Zetsu quieres que nos golpeamos un poco más o tenemos una reunión normal – dijo acercándose al hombre con el que hace un parte de horas estaba luchando y de repente él lo abrazo.

– sabes en serio te he extrañado naruto, desde que te fuiste las cosas han sido muy aburridas – después de unos segundos se separaron y naruto dijo.

– Entonces na–chan sigue buscándome, no puedo creerlo a pasado más de un año – dijo un poco frustrado.

– sabes creo que ella te ama, no ha hecho nada que no sea buscarte – dijo dándole un puño en el hombro.

– Lo sé, yo también la amo pero no voy a volver y por eso necesito que me hagas un favor – zetsu levanta una ceja por la mención del rubio.

– si es no decirle que has vuelto no puedo hacerlo y lo sabes, y también le voy a decir que todavía la amas eso volverá las cosas muy divertidas – dijo mientras sonreía de forma muy perturbadora.

– déjame descansar un par de días con que unos me deje de perseguir por unos días me arreglo – dijo con una mirada cansada.

– No puedo creer que tú hallas arreglado la guerra entre bandas para volverla a arruinar, pero por eso me caes también naruto – un suspiro basto para que zetsu supiera que en realidad necesitaba esos días.

– gracias zetsu te debo una, pero nada que tenga que ver con asesinar – otro suspiro pero esta vez no era de naruto al parecer esa era la idea de zetsu.

– está bien, bueno me tengo que ir y gracias de ante mano por toda la diversión Naruto – y empezó a caminar hasta desaparecer en la multitud de personas, _"bueno parece que tengo que lidear con Na-chan un poco antes de lo planeado pero siento como que las cosas pueden mejorar muy pronto"._

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les haya interesado cualquier sugerencia, también si alguien quiere ayudarme a escribirla también es bienvenido.**


End file.
